Screwball Solves A Mystery
by CyaCyan15
Summary: Screwball faces unfortunate events that go on in the summer. A friendly dog that Fluttershy is taking in to sve fron the storm, is realy evil. When screwball and her friends solve the mystery, it's to late do do anything.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to start by saying that I GOT PROMISION FROM DISNEY FANTASTIC! I asked for promision to write my squeal from Bride Fo Discord and Daughter Fo Discord. This is my first story, and I don't think this will go smooth enough for me... But, I can at least try. Without any more boring writing, you may go ahead and read.**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon, a perfect way to end the school year. Screwball was sitting next to her friends, Cutie Cake, Dinky Doo, Juddy Apple, Stephan and Speedy.

Screwball was exited for summer break. She started to think what they will do together... She looked at her paper, and stated to doodle. She drew her friends, swimming in the lake. She looked at her beautiful drawing, and smiled. That is how you should spend a summer, with friends. Screwball closed her eyes, but before she could finnish thinking about the water, her friends laughing, then came a familiar voice.

"Screwball Shy!"

Screwball jumped up and fell of her chair.

"Screwball!"

"What? Wait! What?" mumbled the filly standing up from the floor "What happened ?"

"Math class happened!" Responded the teacher, Cherrlie. "You didn't hear the question, did you? What is 536/6?"

"Ummmmmm... Hmm... " The filly looked at her classmates, and all of them looked at her. "I think... No... Maybe.." Screwball tried to do her best.

"We move on to the next question; how to activate the elements of harmo-" The teacher could not finnish before the bell rang.

"Shoot. Have a great summer everypony!" All that she could say before everyone went to wait outside for their parents.

* * *

All of them ran out, jumped on the green grass, rolled around and laughed. Soon came all the parents to the school yard. Screwball rushed to Speedy, a blue and dark mane Pegasus, with a little rainbow stripe trough her mane. Her father came up to her patting her on the head. The mother came literally out of nowhere, a rainbow color Pegasus, and an orange teen. Everypony could guess that it was her parents. Rainbowdash, Sorin and Scotaloo, her best adoptive sister. They had their backpacks ready. Speedy ran out to get her little pink backpack from Scotaloo.

"Ready to go, Best little sister?" Asked Scotaloo.

"But... I can't fly yet. I Mean i can! But non that far..." Speedy looked down at the ground, and looked att her wings. They were ok, she could fly where she wanted, but non that far, not with such weight. She looked at her mom, who was looking and thinking of something.

"I got it! Scootaloo, give your and Speedy's backpacks to father, he will carry them." Said the awesome mom.

"i shure can carry yours too. You know, you are gonna carry a baby." Pointed out the father "Anyway, once i carried around 10 big stones on my back! I am the strongest Wonderbolt you have ever seen!" he puffed out his chest. It was nopony who didn't tink he was strong. He looked like an average father, but in real, really he was strong.

"I think i will be fine." Said Rainbowdash, as they kissed together. Scotaloo looked at her sister. But before she could say anything,Screwball came running like a tornado.

"Speedy! Where are you going? I thought you will leave in one week!" Screwball looked at her friend "I thought i will help you to find your special talent!"

"Were leaving early, it is because of the storm that is heading this way." Speedy looked a little scared "I waited my whole life to go to Rainbow Falls! It's where mom and dad met and fell in love! I Simply can miss that place!" Speedy said in an annoyed tone. Screwball stepped away. She never seen Speedy upset.

"It is not only the place where mom and dad met, but where WE get to hang out as a family!" Said Scotaloo, trying to make Screwball understand.

"i get it. You go and have fun there, hang out, be cool, taste the rainbow! I gotta go se where the others are! Bye-bye!" She trotted of to find her other friends.

"have a nice summer!" Yelled Speedy. She jumped on to Scotaloo's back. Sorin took the bags and took of. Rainbow Dash had her last look in the mirror, and took of. She had a feeling that it was a bad idea to fly that far, even if the baby was due in 2 or 3 months. She sighted and took of.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was looking after a newborn kid. He was yellow, with brown mane, and a stripe of pink. He wanted to crawl on a tree. Pinkie snatched in up and gave him a look.

"You behave now, Parmesan! If you want to go to the choo-choo train, you better behave!" She gave him a long stare.

"Mommy! Mommy! I am so glad you came! I was waiting for you here!" Bounced the pink pony. She had little stripes of yellow on her mane, and little yellow spots.

"Good! The little pies are here, but where is my cheasy-wesy husband? Cheese!" Pinkie started to go around and yell his name. "Cheese! Cheese Sandwich! Come out!"

" I am here my little pie!" Called Chese Sandwich. He took up a suitcase.

"Now now, what have you bought? I told you were are saving money to go to the gala! Cheeeeeseee..." Pinkie wined. She was looking forward to it, and now she is gonna wait another year.

"Oh darling, i didn't buy this! I bought it a long time ago, when i was travailing, from land to land, throwing the parties just like you, but one -"

"Get to the point. Tell me about this... suitcase!" Pinkie looked at him. She wanted to know now. Cutie and Parmesan looked at them in amazement.

"It was a gift from my grand fathers son to the 3rd daughter wo is my mother!" Cutie and Parmesan looked confused at this moment.

"What?" Said Cutie and Parmesan in union.

"Oh silly! Didn't you get it! It wsa his moms all along! You better understand what other ponies are saying! What funny kids we have!" Giggled Pinkie Pie.

"What crazy parents we have." Wisperd Permesan to his sister. Cutie nodded in agreement.

Screwball broke the silence as she was hovering to Cutie.

"Heya Cutie! Heya Permesan! What'cha doing?" She spoke as she landed on head.

"Hey Screwball! We are heading to the train station! Were gonna leve in like 40min to Yanhover!" Shouted Cutie, but before she could Finnish, Permesan inturupted.

"And the train takes like 3 hours to ride to Yanhover! So i am gonna sit and look out the window!" Finnished Permesan.

"Hey! I was gonna sit next to the window!" Shouted Cutie.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I am the smallest one!"

"I was born first!"

"Girls don't even like trains!"

"Well what if i do!"

The argument continued. Screwball went over to Pinkie and Cheese.

"What is this? A magical suitcase?" Asked screwball. She looked at pinkie as she stuffed all her party things in a small, hoof-sized suitcase. All the party balloons, party canons, cakes, cupcakes, muffins. Screwball looked in amazement at that sence.

"Yes! It's magic! It is the best thing EVER!" Answered Pinkie Pie. "I think were done now. We better get moving! The train arrives in 10min."

"Cutie, Permesan! Come on!" Called Cheese. "You don't want to be late!"

"I will!"

"You won't"

"Mommy will show you!"

"Did father ever teach you to be a gentleman?"

"You know that there are two seats next to the window? Right?" Said Screwball. She smiled as Cutie and Permesan looked at her, thinking about it.

"You should have told it before" Said Permesan. "I got into a fight with my own sister!"

"We need to go now! Before the train station gets all crowded!" Said Cheese, looking at them with an angry eye.

"I will mis you Screwball! I will remember you! Don't you dare to forget me!" Shouted Cutie as they left.

"Have a cool party! Bye party ponies! Goodbye Pies!"

As the pies disappeared below the hill, Screwball's smile went to a frown. Now that two of her friends are gone, there will not be so much fun. As screwball looked around for her parents, she thought about Juddy apple. He was the best friend that was a colt. She saw him across the yard, sitting on the swings and eating a apple.

* * *

Screwball galloped up to him calling his name very loud.

"Juddy! Whats up?"

"Howdy Screwball! i am just waiting for my mother. We are gonna have an awesome family reunion next week!" Said Juddy.

"A family reunion! How cool is that!" Bounced screwball.

"Were gonna host it at the sweet apple barn!" Said Juddy proudly.

"How many ponies will there be?" Asked Screwball.

"Over 20 cousins."Said Juddy. "But i am different." He stared to fade away. His blond hair waved on the wind. He looked at back, wich was covered in green spots. He took a deep breath, and blew at his apple. They watched as the apple appeared with green smoke at the trash can. He looked at Screwball. Screwball looked at him.

"Hey! Don't get sad! You have plenty of reasons why you are an apple!" Said Screwball.

"I do?" Said Juddy whipping away his tears.

"Well duh! You have a mother that is an apple, you are a pony, and you have the most amazing talent!" Screwball took a deep breath. "You can teleport thing to where ever you want to! You are a dragon-pony!"

"I am the only one with this kind of feature." He trailed away again.

"Um, excuse me, right here, one and only, stands the daughter of chaos. I am also different! Have you ever met a pont who can do this?" She looked at her hoof and summoned a chocolate milk cloud.

Juddy smiled. "Never."

"See! that means were special!" Screwball looked at her friend, they smiled and looked at each other.

"Juddy! Come on! We got to move on to the farm!" Yelled a dragon, to be precise spike. He got his grown up wings, not used them very often, but still liked to spread them while going to pick his son from the school.

"Coming dad!" He yelled back. "You know, if you would like to, come over to the family reunion on the 20th. I will se you in 3 days!"

"See ya!" Good. Now one of her friends were actually staying. She trotted over to the school, to get her bag. She was thinking of her parents that are going to get her. But when? They should have been here 30min ago. She started to get worried. What if something happened to them? What if mom didn't feel well? She started to panic. She wanted to leve the school yard, but remembering how her father said to her, "Never leave to school alone!" Made her stay put. She looked at the road. She was alone. Again.

* * *

"Forever alone" She mumbled.

"Is that so?"

"Gah!" Screwball screamed. She jumped back and summoned a pink cloud by her side.

"Don't shoot me! It's me! Stephan!" Said the white unicorn with a drank blue mane. His eyes were like diamonds.

"Oh it's you. Sorry." She said while the pink cloud erupted in thin air. "I got scared, thought i was to only one."

"Oh it is me who is supposed to say sorry. Sorry, screwball, i didn't mean to startle you." He said, his diamond eyes flashing.

"So, are you gonna travel somewhere?" Asked screwball "Or you're gonna stay?"

"I was hoping to stay here, with our friends, hopefully get a cutiemark."He took a deep breath." But my mom wants to go to the crystal empire."

"Wow! Sounds exiting! Can you see through walls there? You gotta tell me all about it!" Screwball got so exited she even forgot about her parents not coming on time.

"The real reason why my mom wants to see it, because she has been there before. She has even been crystalized there." He said.

"Whoa!"

"Every year, on a certain date, the crystal ponies and the heart connect, making it be a beautiful stream on crystals, everyone who is in the crystal area, becomes made of crystals for an amount of time!"

"How long does it last?"

"About a day," Stephan thought on that for a little "I tink so."

"Are you going to do something on your holiday?" he broke the silence.

"hmm. Nah! vacations are for resting! Worry free! i will be laying back all summer! I drink chocolate, and forelock in the meadows! Oh and go on the apple family reunion!"

"That sounds like, a really worry free summer." Stephano said. he looked around, "There is father and mother! I need to go! Bye!"

"bye..." Screwball looked at him running to his mother.

"Is that screwball there?" Asked the perfect unicorn holding a handbag.

"Yes, mom!"

"i think she is a wonderful filly to play with! Pretty cute too!" Said his father pointed out to him.

"No dad! Were just friends! Nothing to see there."

They went down the hill to the little carousel boutique.

* * *

"That's the last straw! I am going home no matter what! I will explain it! Mommy will understand!" She stomped away from the school. Suddenly, in front of her teleported a little filly, light purple unicorn, blond mane, yellow eyes. She knew that pony very well.

"Dinky!"

"Screwball!"

They bumped their hoofs together.

"Do you want to come to the sweet shop and buy a muffin or two?" Asked dinky.

"i am sorry, i don't have any money, and my mom and dad are waiting for me." Said Screwball.

"I have money, and you mother knows that we will go together!"

"What? how come?"

"Me and my mom are leaving canterlot, right? Were gonna go to the museum, and you mother wants to help my mother get a ticket for us!" Replied Dinky.

"That makes much more sence. Now let's go!"

* * *

Screwball ate her cupcake faster than usual. She munched and left a big cupcake spots on her fur.

"So hov ya gonna bo vhen yall gat o canalot?" Screwball asked with her mouth stuffed.

"What was that?" Dinky asked her back.

"what are you gonna do when you get to canterlot?" repeated screwball, and swallowed the last piece of her cupcake.

"Oh! We will hand out there with mommy, and we will see allot magical spells, and learn about elements of harmony!" Dinky said with enthusiasm.

"Oh please! We have learnt about then for 4 years! Or, from our start!" Screwball said with pride.

"You think you know enough? Let me test you!"

"Fine. Start the test! My mother is the barrier of the kindness element. I have experience." Screwball looked at Dinky with a smile.

"In what situation where the elements of harmony activated?"

"The nightmare moon situation! That was easy."

"WRONG! In the discord situation, that means you father's crazy hopes" Dinky corrected her " Number 2, where do the elements g after they been used, to keep this land in peace?"

"I think they go to the princes, she gets to polish them and stuff."

"WRONG! They go to the tree of harmony, so the tree gains enough energy, and provides them with power, and the land with peace." Dinky Smiled.

"The last question, how do you activate the elements of harmony?" Dinky smiled and glared at screwball.

"It is easy, all you need is at least one unicorn that knows how to do some, some... MAGIC, and more ponies, and then viola! You defeat whoever it is!" Screwball summoned black glasses and put them on her head. She did a cool pose and smiled on Dinky.

"And yet again wrong! You activate them by sh-" Dinky could not finnish, before there was a ZAP, and they totally changed location. They looked around. It was a colorful room. They looked at each other in a agreement. It was the guest room, the most unique house in all of equestria.

* * *

Dinky looked up at her mother, Derpy Hooves.

"Dinky! I thought I told you that you should be home by 5:00!" Derpy complained. She looked at her daughter and shook her head.

"Mommy! I promise it won't happen again. I just got a little carried away!" Dinky ran up and gave the grumpy mother a big hug.

"Ok. I understand. I love you Dinky." The mother replied.

Fluttershy smiled at Screwball. She looked at her husband, Discord.

"Welcome back Screwball! How did it go at the café?" Asked her caring father.

"Time passed so fast, it felt like we were there 10mins." Screwball said in confusion. Suddenly, she caught a sight of Dinky looking at her with terrified eyes. Screwball came up to Dinky, while their parants talked, and asked:

"What was that all about? Why were you making googly eyes at me?"

"I.. I.. I was, I mean, I.." Dinky didn't know what to say. Screwball looked at her. There was something different about her. She tought for a moment. Aha! She got it!

"So what youre trying to say is:" She took a deep breath "You rushed after school to practise some magic because the teacher said there will be ma magic test in the beginning of the 4th grade, so you got nervous, and you totaly ignored your mom and you practised until you realized what time it was, and then you came to take me. Right?"

"How in the wide world of-"She looked down at the floor. "Yes, that is why. I am a very bad friend." Dinky said, blushing in the face. She felt a uncorfotable urge to cry.

"i understand you Dinky. Maybe magic doesnt come to you that easy. I think you will get to learn much more in Cantorlot Magical museum." Screwball lifted her face and gave her a smile. Dinky looked at her chaotic friend and smiled too.

"Dinky! Summon the cart of muffins!" Yelled Derpy. Everyone looked at her. Screwball looked at Dinky, who was trying to teleport something to them. ZAP! There appeard a little cart just for Dinky. Derpy attached the cart to her back, secured it and called out:

"All on board!"

Dinky waved the last goodbye to her friend. She sat down and held on to some handles. Derpy took of, and the cart, after her. Dinky waved and waved, and gestured her ok.

Screwball came inside, as the cold summer breeze blew away her cap. Rainbow Dash wasn't kidding when she said that there will be a storm. Fluttershy looked at her daughter.

"Time to go to bed, my dear Screwball. Tommorow is the summer break. Youre gonna have loads of fun."

"Yes, that is of coarse the point, having fun with you awesome father? What could be better? Nothing!" Laughed Discord. He went back to reading the paper.

"Goodnight." Mumbeled Screwball. that was all she could say.

"Oh will you look at that! The storm is coming here tomorrow! I tought it will come next week!" Discord exclaimed.

"Oh my! We havent prepared at all!" Fluttershy looked at the terrible pictures from fillydelfia.

"I think i should do something!" Discord said, puffing out his cest.

"Like what?" Fluttershy listened.

"i will pull the storm the other way. It will not hit us."

"But that is not right. Then the storm will wreak more parts of the world. And if it goes to fillydelfia, then the ponies will die! They don't even have a home!" Fluttershy shoved the newspaper into Discords face. "Do you see what is going on there? It says that over 30 ponies died! Including filles and colts!"

"I was just saying..."

"Oh My Gosh!" screamed Fluttershy.

"What what is it? Did you find rare socks on sale? Like green and red striped perfect for my feet?" He asked with humor.

"Help wanted! They need volunteers to go to fillydelfia and help the poor and desperate!"

"So whats up with that?"

"I will volunteer!"

"WHAT?!" Discord screamed as he fell out of his chair. "You can't do that! It's crazy!"

"Discord. They. Need. Help. Sirius help! And I want to help them!" She looked at him "And i will go there on monday!

"Monday? But that's crazy! It is 2 days from now!"

"I will be there only one week."

"But."

"No Discord. I made a decision. Like I did with you. Everyone thought that it was a bad idea, but nopony could know that you will be this."

"Ok ok. You win. Will we go to sleep? I am pretty beat."

* * *

Screwball was in her room. She lay in the bed, dozing of to sleep. She tried to find something positive. Then she sat up. It was so unfair.

"Unfair! All of my friends get to do something fun, but not me!" She started to go around her room looking at the photos. She picked up a photo album her friends have made together. She turned all the pages, one by one. She smiled as she saw a picture how they played as little infants. She smiled. On the next picture she saw how they were building a clubhouse. And that time they were backing pies and cakes. Only they turned out all burnt. She looked at then standing together in one line. She looked at them. They didn't have their cutiemarks. Only Screwball did. She wanted to help them to get their cutiemarks. They planned to try harder this summer, but now they couldn't. Screwball jumped on her bed and lay on her pillow. She looked out the window, slowly raising her eyes. She saw a beautiful star. She knew what she needed to do.

"Oh dear star, I wish that this summer, i could spend more time with my friends, help them to get their cutiemarks, and have an exiting summer." She wished.

"But that can't be possible. They are far away from here, how will we ever spend time together? And en exiting summer is hard. It happens dousen't happen something exiting here. except the storm, wich will wreak everything like it did in Filydelfia."

She had a big day tomorrow. A big day of laziness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. It got delay. It was due on monday, but came out on Tuesday. I wish to proceed to write chapters. I think there s going to be about 10 minimum. I will try to make the story bigger ****if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2-Haching the plan

**Hi! I just wanted to start writing right away! I like to write sooooo much! I just need to warn you, I am not from an english speaking country. So i will try my best to try to spell right. **

* * *

"Ngh! No... No... No!" Screwball woke up and switched on the light. She hugged her pillow and held her breath.

_In out, in out. _Thought Screwball _It was just a dream. I am fine. Hush... Hush..._

Screwball opened her eyes and looked around the room. She stood up slowly, making shure the floor is still there. She crawled, and when she moved, she made a peeping noise.

"Peep. Peep. Peep."She stood up and yelled at herself. "What am I doing? What was I doing? Where in the wide world of Celestia WAS I DOING?" She crawled back to bed and tried to fall asleep. She turned to one side, then to the other. Finlay she stood up and looked under her bed. _Is it a... Monster? No, I can't be so dumb. _

Sh looked under her bed. She put her hoof under and felt something soft and fluffy. She took it out and looked at her so-called monster. It was just her stuffed pony, Maraculisis. It was a very weird name for a pony. She put it on her table. Now she could finally go to sleep.

She tossed around and started to fall asleep. The voice in her dream came back.

_Wadda ya doing screw? Got any plans? I was looking for you. Screwball! Have you gone Nuts? Are you crazy? Oh, why do I bother to ask? At least you lost your Screws and marbles already. Hahahahahahaha! What a dumb filly._

"STOP!" screamed Screwball. That second galloping came Fluttershy and Discord.

"Screwball! My beloved Screwball! What happened to you?" Asked the nervous father.

"I... Just... Had.. A nightmare." That was all what Screwball could say.

"It's ok, Screwball. We all have them." Fluttershy flew up to Screwball and hugged her. "I had also nightmares." She gave Screwball a big kiss.

"What was it about? I can cast a spell on you so you will only see good dreams." Said Discord. He sat down to listen.

"It was... A voice. A dark one. Sounded like a mare's voice, only it had a little stammering there... It sounded like it was crying... But it sounded mean." Said Screwball, wiping away her tears.

"What did that voice say?" Asked Discord scooting closer to Screwball.

"It.. It was mean to us." She looked away from her parents."I don't wanna tell you."

"But, but you have to! I am your father and I have right to hear even the most dreadful things you had in your dreams!" He pointed out.

"Go ahead Screwball. We won't be upset about it." Said the caring mother. Screwball took a deep breath. She didn't know how her parents would react.

"I dreamt that you both disappeared, and the voice was laughing at me, and i was crying, and it felt like I had done something wrong and i feel like mother is going to go away and father is going to be paralyzed." Screwball looked up at her parents, who were sitting shocked.

"Screwball, it is just your imagination. Because your friends have left for summer, that doesnt mean I will leave you." But then Fluttershy remembered that she will take a trip to help ponies in Fillydelphia. She looked down at Screwball.

"But I will go and help the poor and desperate. I will only be there two weeks. And it is something i can't help to do, to be helpful to ponies."

Screwball hugged her parents.

"Thank you mom, thank you dad! You are the best!" Screwball said with a smile. The caring parents went out of the room. Discord popped out his head and asked Screwball:

"You shure you don't want me to cast a spell? I think it will really help you."

"No thanks. I will survive."

Discord closed the door. He breathed out and rubbed his eyes. He went to their room.

Discord closed the door. He looked at Fluttershy sitting on the bed.

"Shal' we go back to sleep?" He looked at her.

"Sleep? It's already seven o'clock!"

"Oh. Never mind then." He turned around."Shal' we go and eat?"He asked with a huge smile.

* * *

_I have to do this. Before the storm comes. Ok. Here are the stuff that might be helpful. Stone, stick and a rose. Perfect. Now for the plan._

_Part A. I go and get in the house, get the rings, and get out of there. The plan is done._

"So you think that is the best plan ever?" Said a squeaky voice.

"Waaaa?"

A little bug flew up. No, not a bug. A little pony. She flew to a little stone.

"And you think you will do right if you it? I don't think so!" Said the blue bug. She was looking at a big dog. The dog was cinnamon brown, had white tips on her toes. Her bangs were brown, and the tips were white, and so was her tail.

"You wanna get squished?" She looked at the small bug. "Anyway, you're just one of 'em bugs."

"I am not a bug! I am a bre-"

"Shhhh. I want peace and quiet." Said the dog. She put the bug on her paw. She started to stroke it's wings. "I need a little concentration time."

The blue bug started to wiggle out of her grip. She pushed and tried to flap with her wings.

"Stop squirming Dixie!" The dog growled.

"My name is not Dixie! I am Trixie!"

"Yah, whatever." The dog didn't pay any attention. She was thinking of her plan.

"This is perfect!" She started to shout out loud. The bug looked up at her. "It's a brilliant plan! I love it! I love myself!" She trew her paws in the air, the bug falling out of her grip.

"Hold on ponyville, here comes Chocolaté!" She broke into an evil laugh. She laughed as much as she could. A few moments after she fell and started to roll around, breaking into a hysterical laughter.

* * *

**Sorry. It just happened to be a tiny chapter. :C**

**I will be writing another, so you know. I just made my character smart, childish and a bit funny. If you think that not so that funny, i will be using more puns during the chapters. :I**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am getting back on track with this! Aww yaaah. I had a huge report to finnish, and that is why my last chapter was a short one. I am not expecting this to be my best story ever. But you know, it you wanna follow me, and read it, you welcome. I will be publishing every chapter on monday, as much as we hate them, I think we deserve something great to read. **

* * *

"Saturday, Sunday, Please Not Monday! Saturday, Sunday, Please Not Monday!" Sang Screwball over and over again. She finally stopped in her song. She looked up at the clock. Only 11. Screwball was trying so hard to pass the time. She wasn't looking forward to end this day, she was only looking forward to 12. She sat down at the table and started to munch on some salad.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Said Fluttershy. She was flying up and down the house to pack her stuff. She flew here and there, not really looking out for the corners.

"I ain't hungry." Screwball said. She looked at the clock again. "ONE PAST ELEVEN? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING WITH ME!" She started to stomp to her room. She tried to hover up the stairs. She thought of it, she put all her might. She was hovering a little above the stair. She hovered on and on. _Finally! I can skip running up and down the stairs!_ As soon she thought of that, she went falling down the stairs again.

"Oh come will i get you! I will yah! I will squish the heck out of you stairs!" She started to yell random things at the stairs.

"Honey! Will you play a round two in crazy chess?" Asked Discord, pointing at the chess figures flying all over the room.

"King of the banana pillows!" Screwball said back. All Discord could do was to walk way very quietly. He smiled at her "Just like her mother when she is angry!"

That awkward moment continued for another 10mins. Screwball gave up and just walked up the stairs. She stomped very hard on them, just so they get cracked. Screwball lay on her pillow. She summoned her cloud and looked at it. She smiled as she played around with it, squashing it into different shapes. She looked at the clock. 12. It's time.

* * *

Screwball open the cloud, expanded it to a big size. She started to look at the pink screen. There came a square up on the left corner. Screwball leaned forward to the screen, hoping that it was her friends. A little colt. She had no thought who that was.

"Stephano!" Shouted Screwball.

"Screwball! Well I am pleased to see you!" Stephano replied.

Another square appeared on the screen. It was a little filly with a ice-cream cup.

"Heya guys!" She yelled.

"Cutie Pie!" Screwball and Stephano yelled.

"Let's wait for the others! I bet we will have so much to talk about!" Suggested Cutie Pie.

"Shure." Replied Stephano.

"I don't think we will have to wait so long!" Screwball pointed out.

"Hello ponies!" Shouted Speedy. She was looking like she was more colourful than usual.

"What happened to you?" Asked Screwball.

"Oh! I was just bathing in the Rainbow River! Did you know it's the biggest river in rainbow falls?" She said getting a towel and drying her hair.

"So who should go first and tell about their summer start?" Questioned Stephano.

"But Juddy and Dinky are not here! I mean not with their clouds! I mean, it would be really mean to start without them." Said Cutie Pie, nearly panicking. She started to shiver and look terrified.

"Calm down! Whoah! Dinky said that she will have all the time to go around canterlot, and Juddy has his family reunion, so he is busy!" Said Screwball loud and proud.

"I suppose we can start." Agreed Stephano. "After all, i think they maybe darn busy to talk to us." He nodded his head.

"Oh! Oh! I want to start! I want to! I need to tell you!" Speedy jumped up and down on her bed. Her hair was still wet, so it sent rainbow splashes flying all over the room. She looked up and made puppy eyes.

"Go on." Screwball said rolling her eyes. She knew that Speedy always wanted to be first. That kinda bothered her, but her mother is competitive, so it was ok.

"Oh! Let me tell you ow we few there! When we took off, me and Scootaloo flew so fast! My dad was so strong! He carried all the stuff for us! And my mother, well, she was carrying my baby sister, so it made her slow and not cool. But anyway, when we came, we looked around for the cabin, and we got so lucky! We are staying right near a rainbow fall! Me and Scootaloo are sharing a room together! And mom and dad are together! And after we slept, we all went to the rainbow fall! It was SO AWESOME!"

"What do you think of doing tomorrow?" Asked Screwball, leaning on her pillow, and making herself comfy.

"Mom and dad are planing to go to the restaurant where they had their fist date. But it will be lame, so we get to hang around town! Me and Scootaloo! It's gonna be the most super amazing epic awesome moment of my life!" She started to shout, started to jump even more on the bed.

"Oh, oh oh oh! I am gonna feel this moment!" Cutie started to sing.

"Oh oh oh oh! I am gonna feel this moment!" Sang all of them in union. They started to laugh.

"So wadda you doing, Stephano?" Speedy questioned.

"Not that much... I have been going around the Crystal Empire. Mother and father thought that it was amazing. For me it's just crystals. So this morning mother and father went to do some window shopping. They will be back in an hour." Stephano said without any enthusiasm, he looked up and the cloud and made bord face.

"Got any plans?" Screwball asked. She was floating upside down, looking at her friends from the other angle.

"I shure want to get my cutiemark. I think I could do that... well, no... not exactly." He tapped himself on hes chin. "I am realy looking forward to the crystal hart ceremony." He made a big smile.

"Cool! I would like to be crystalized! And rainbowed! Just like speedy!" Cutie said. She started to jump on her bed like Speedy.

"Good luck with that." Teased Speedy sticking her tongue out at Cutie.

"Any way..." Screwball crossed her arms, looking at Cutie.

"What?" Cutie asked "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Ahem!" Speedy said. She looked at Cutie and gave her a lifeless stare.

"Oh! Right! When we have arrived at our hotel, we went to the lobby, wich was totally insane! There was those pink couches, and pink lamps, and even a disco ball hanging in the lobby! Ahhh! It was so awesome! Eeek!" She trew herself backwards, landing on to a pillow.

"How was the lobby pink?" Stephano asked.

"Well, duh! It's my dad's company! That is why the hotel is called The Party Sky. When he meet mom, he and his staff made the lobby pink! Just like my mother! Yay!"

"Cooooooool. Plans?" Screwball looked a bit board. Or let's say, allot bored.

"Yeeeess! I am gonna have a hard time partyn'! I hope that there is chimmy cherry changa! My mother's invention! Yaaay!" Cutie started to jump around the whole room, at the table, the armchair, zoomed to the bed and so on.

"Let's change the subject. Screwball, how does it go for you? Do you have any cool going on? Eh?" Speedy was just finnished talking to Screwball, before there was a SPLASH!

"Om my! What happened Cutie?" Stephano leaned to the screen.

"Oh... The icecreem." She was looking at her back, full of vanilla ice-cream. She wiped it off. She looked around her sides. "I guess I will sit still for now."

"As I was saying, how does it go for you, Screwball?" Speedy repeated her line, yet though, she was annoyed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Asked Spethano.

"Fillydelfia." Screwball let out a sigh. She fell onto her pillow.

"But? wasnt there a storm that destroyed everything?" Speedy pointed out.

"My mom is going there. I am going to stay home with my dad for the record. I guess it wont be bad after all. Plus, I will get to go to the apple family reunion, I will get to hang out with Juddy! It's gonna be fun!" She tried her best to fake a smile.

"Stephano? We are back! And I have a surprise for you!" Rarity said, coming in. Fancypants was carrying a lot of shopping bags, filled with feathers and cloths.

"Coming mother! I have to go now! Bye!" Stephano looked at his friends for the last time and zipped the cloud shut.

"Well he is gone! Said Cutie Pie. She shrugged and started to lick the ice-cream of her hoof. She started to lick it, so she looked like a cat.

"Ew! Gross!" screamed Speedy. She looked at the open window, at the rainbow-colored water. She noticed it would be more cooler to go out for a swim then watching Cutie lick her hoof like a baby.

"I need to go... Um.. we need to catch up our family time... Ba bye!" She said and zipped the cloud.

Cutie looked up at the clock. She smiled at Screwball.

"Remember, there are always fun thing to do when your buddies aren't around." Cutie said pointing at Screwball.

"Yah. You are right. I will find something fun to do. Even if my mother is gone. For a couple of weeks. Helping the poor. And disparate..." Screwball started to doze off to sleep.

"Hush now quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy heads, hush now quiet now, it's time to go to bed." Cutie finished singing her lullaby, and started to zip the cloud.

"Sleep tight, Screwball" Cutie whispered.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sory I didn't post the 3rd chapter so soon! I got a sick, and i got so much work to do! Ahhhh! I could just screem! But i will be writing the 4th chapter soon. And yes, i will be writing more about chocolate, where she comes in the next chapter! I am sooooooo exited! woohooo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soory that I didn't publish a chapter for this long! I have been busy with my homework, and tests, and doing gifts for the upcoming birthdays. I will try to make it up to you by writing this chapter with as many places and times as I can. Forgive me. :I**

* * *

"IT'S SUNDAY! IT'S SUNDAY!" Screwball jumped of her bed. She hovered along the hall, screaming her sunday cheer. She looked at the photos on the wall. Mother, father and herself. She hovered even faster. She stopped as she saw the stairs. _Oh. It. Is. ON! _She looked at them with disgust. Screwball calmed her mane, and stomped her hoof. The stairs looked back, making the stair edges seem even more sharper.

"Attack!" Screwball screamed going down the stairs. She went down normally, step after step. She made it look hard by crossing her hooves in front of another. She tripped on the last few steps, flying down like a hurricane.

"Ouch!" Screwball let out a cry. She rubbed her head, looked up at the stairs. She disliked them so much! Tears started forming in her eyes. "Daddy!" She cried.

"Screwball? What happened?" The caring father took up the daughter in his paw. He put the claw on her head, gently rubbing her head. "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine." Screwball wiped away her tears. She jumped of her father's hands, landing perfectly on her hooves. "I just tripped. I wasn't looking where I was going." She was lying. She looked up at her loving father. Discord didn't seem to buy it. He looked into her eyes. Screwball couldn't lie. That was a fact.

"I just really bad at going up the stairs." She looked down at her hooves..

"I will do something about the stairs." Discord said "But, don't waste your time here, you can go and play with Juddy."

"Thanks dad!" Screwball said before running off.

"Be careful on Juddy's stairs!" Discord looked at her, trotting off to the Sweet Apple Acres. "Now, about those stairs..."

* * *

Screwball galloped over to the farm. Her mane was flowing through the wind, her eyes were shining. She caught sight of the apple orchard. She started to gallop even faster. She reached the first apple tree. She stopped to take a few breaths. She looked up at the big red apple hanging of the tree. _Big apple! The apples must have a good orchard this year. And a juicy too!_ She started to trot over to the barn.

"Huh? I thought the was a reunion here!" She thought to herself. "Oh, right. It's tomorrow." She looked around herself wondering-"If it's tomorrow, why aren't they preparing everything?" Suddenly, she heard some voices in the barn. No, not in the barn, but the barn for the animals. She heard some talking ponies in there or came closer into the barn.

"I- I can't tell her! I just can't!"

"Why Juddy? Why?"

"I... I..." Juddy started to think. He was sitting in the barn with Granny Smith. They were sitting on hay. Granny looked at Juddy. Being a great grandma was hard.

"She is your friend. She will understand." Granny comforted him.

"No. I just have to say that only apples are allowed to come. She will be a bit upset, I guess." Juddy looked at his grandma. She looked back at him.

_What? I can't come to the Apple Family Reunion? Why is Juddy not telling the truth? _Screwball started to think.

"Remember that your mother is the element of honesty." She hugged Juddy. "You should take your mother after a role model." Juddy hugged Granny. He knew what he must do.

"I will tell her the truth." He stood up and puffed out his chest. "She will understand."

_Understand what? What is going on? In't Juddy my friend? _Screwball started to panic. All the negative thoughts races in her mind, causing her head to hurt.

That same moment, out of nowhere came a strong wind. The wind started to blow Screwball away.

"Aahhh!" screamed Screwball. "I just brushed my mane!"

When the wind stopped, she summand a mirror to look at her mane.

"I just cleared all the tangles!" She started to calm her mane. "It's hopeless! It just got allot harder to live with it!"

Juddy came rushing out of the barn.

"Screwball? What are you doing here?" He said, rubbing his muzzle.

"The most important question is what do you want to tell me?" Screwball Said, coming right after Juddy.

"I-I- need to tell you that- that." He looked at Screwball. In one moment he could se the best friends he ever had, in the other, he saw his friend disappointed. He didn't want to disappoint Screwball. But he had to tell the truth.

"Screwball, I am sorry. But due to this storm, the Apple Family Reunion will be in AppleLoosa." Juddy let it all out. But the second after that he went back to being stiff as a stone.¨Screwball didn't know what to say. She knew that the storm will be the big and scary. She also knew that this was Juddy's first reunion, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I understand." She let out a sigh. She looked up at Juddy with a smile. "And you are brave with telling the truth." She pointed out.

"I need to go and pack. We are leaving today AFSP!" Juddy said and gave Screwball a hug. "Goodbye Screwball."

Screwball gave Juddy a goodbye hug. "Bye Juddy."

She looked at him as he trotted to his barn. He was brave to tell the truth.

"Screwball?" Asked Granny Smith.

"Yes, Miss Smith?" Screwball said politely.

"Ya know that ya can call me Granny? I don't like when my friends call me Miss Smith."

"Ok, Granny." Screwball said with a smile.

"Will you go on your own? I mean the storm will be on full speed this afternoon."

"I will be ok. Thank you Granny." Screwball said as she trotted off.

"What a sweet girl." Said Granny smith to herself.

* * *

But it was not ok.

The storm was getting stronger within every second. The trees were bending towards the ground. Dark and gloomy clouds surrounded the sky. Screwball, trying to fight the wind was being tossed around Ponyville, tripping on every stone she saw.

"I wish that I stayed with the Apples. I wish I did!" Screwball spoke under the deep breaths she took. "This is hopeless!"

Screwball closed her eyes as she felt a strong wind blow her hat. The hat got stuck in a blueberry bush near the tree.

"My propeller hat!" Screwball called out, trying to grab it. "I can't let go of the tree, can't let go of the tree, can't let go of the tree!" Screwball mumbled to herself. She tried all she could to reach for her hat. If she couldn't reach it in time, it will be lost forever. Screwball tried her hardest to reach her hat. It was a special gift! She can't lose it, or else mom and dad will be disappointed.

"A little more!" Screwball started to reach the hat's edges. "Come on! I need to come to me, hat?" A idea came to Screwball's mind. She knew how she could get her hat back.

"I use you, chocolate-chip-cloud!" Screwball called out and summoned her cloud. Screwball didn't think that the cloud was blown away.

"It's not very affective." Screwball let out a crying sigh. "Oh! A rope!" Screwball tried her best to summon a rope that will go around the tree to her hat. A lasso, perhaps.

"Here we go!" Said Screwball trying to lasso the hat. "Missed! Close! No! Not again!" Screwball kept on failing to lasso her hat. She had to try one more thing.

"Daddy!" Screwball screamed out loud. In that very second, a flash of light came around Screwball, teleporting her into a pink bedroom. Screwball looked around, holding her hat.

"Home!"

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Oh Screwball! I thought you were... were.." Discord hugged his daughter, holding her tight. What if something happened to her? He didn't want to think about it.

"You thought I was what?" Screwball looked up at her father. She had tears in her eyes, looking sadder then usual. "What did you think about me?"

"I..I.." Discord didn't want to say it in a hard way, so he said it more lighter, but with a heavy heart. "I thought you won't come back." Screwball looked at her dad for a second.

"Do you think I am weak?" Screwball looked at her father, who seemed to have tears in his eyes. Flying inside the pink room, like a hurricane, came Fluttershy.

"SCREWBALL!" She let out a little scream. "I thought that you are done for! I was ready to go out there myself!" Fluttershy flew closer to Screwball and hugged her.

"You could have gotten hurt..." peeped Fluttershy, letting her tears go down her cheeks and drip down her chin.

"Mother, father! I wasn't hurt! I swear! I just was too slow to make it on time for lunch!" Screwball said. She looked at her father and mother. They looked at Screwball. For a long while nopony seemed to talk. Discord was the first one to break the ever-lasting silence.

"Well, I am off to practise my chess skill, and to read a newspaper!" He said, summoning his chess board. He grabbed a newspaper out of his beard, walking off like nothing had happened.

"Well, are we going to the apple reunion?" Asked Fluttershy looking softy att her lovely daughter.

"Well, no. Because of this storm, the apple reunion was moved to Appleloosa." Screwball hang her head and tried not to think how fun it will be.

_Just think, Juddy and I, dancing the cowboy fashion way. We are drinking apple cider, eating yummy apple fritters, and singing songs! That would be fun. That would have been fun..._

"Well I need to pack for the trip." Fluttershy said exiting the room. "You can go and help daddy set out the table."

"What will we eat today?" Screwball called out.

"Hayfries and Hayburgers!" Fluttershy winked.

"My favorite! Yaaaaaay!" Screwball started to jumped on her bed. She jumped and jumped, doing backflips and poses in the air. She landed on her back. She looked out hte window. everything was grey. Wet and nasty.

"Screwball? You ready to cook?" Discord called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Screwball answered.

* * *

"I have little time left! I don't want to be like a griffon in water!"

"That doesnt make any sence! You always make no sence!" Trixie said.

"Look, MIXIE, I don't care about my sence. I care about power! You know!" Chocolaté said, looking at the tiny thing. "By the way, do you want to become a pony again?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes! I want to! I need to! I deserve to! The great and powerful Trixie will become a pony again!" Trixie smiled, making her more cuter then usual. Chocolaté on the other hoof thought that breezies were ugly.

"Gaah, i don't have time for this! I need to go now." Said the dog, looking at the clouds. "The storm is coming into the everfree forest. Come and help me."

Trixie the breezie flew across the cave to the meadow. She followed the dog.

"Now! help me to get that branch lose!" Chocolaté pointed on a big branch.

"Why? It will fall on you! Then you will not be able to turn me into a pony, remember?" Trixie crossed her tiny hooves.

"I need that branch to fall on me so I can look like I am in big pain? And sneak into the castle?" Chocolaté looked at Trixie, who was thinking deeply.

"I suppose that's correct. I will make it fall." Trixie flew higher and higher. She reached the big branch. She started to push and pull on the branch, but nothing seemed to work. Trixie flew around it, thinking; _How can I make this huge hunk of wood fall? Well, I AM the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE! _ Trixie started to jump on the branch, up and down, and up and down. The branch quickly started to crack.

"Hurry up! I need to get there before the yellow one flies away!" Chocolaté said, stomping her paw. "How long will it take?!"

"Just a bit more!"Trixie was red in her face. She was breathing very heavily, making each pull, push and jump harder.

It took some time for a little breezie to get that big branch down. The dog was so impatient, she started to chase her tail round and round.

_Heh. This game. It reminds me when I was a little puppy, living a cute, girly girl pathetic life. And then I got this cool, epic life made on danger, and awesome activities. _

Just about then trixie finished breaking the branch. She looked down at Chocolaté.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Shouted Trixie.

"Wait! What?" Mumbled Chocolaté, awaking from her daydream. BAM!

Tixie was proud of her job. Until she heard that big BAM, that is. Trixie flew down to the ground, searching for her so-called, "Friend".

"Uggh..." Moaned Chocolaté. She rubbed her head, then poked her eye, and looked at her hip. "What I thought." She managed to mumble as she went to the lake.

"Blue pouch under the eye, hit on the head and allmost-broken-hip." She looked at her reflection posing around for a bit. She tried to look hurt. She was a real actor. "Well I AM Chocolaté, the one and only! The one who put all those in danger and got away with it."

"Hey!" Shouted Trixie, flying over to her. "Was it okay? Did I do a good job?"

"You did a GREAT JOB!" Chocolaté looked very happy about her scars and broken hip. "everypony would think that I am really hurt. Damaged. Broken. Drifted apart! Slomano!"

The thunder let out an evil roar. It was getting dark.

"I am going to hide here, in the hole you dug for me yesterday." Trixie smiled at her friend, thinking that she will recive a smile back. Instead Chocolaté smiling, she looked at the castle, standing on the edge of the forest.

"I will make it by the time they will have dinner or desert, but I am afraid I will be late for that, yellow, pink-mane, kind one." Chocolaté sighted.

"Who? You mean Fluttershy?" Trixie looked up at Chocolaté for the last time before going in.

"Fluttershy? Is that what she calls herself?" Chocolaté put on an evil face. "I know my targets name."

* * *

**HA! you thought that I will abandon my story. NO! **

**I am just thinking about this tests coming up, road trips that have no wifi, packing presents, being 14, and getting good grades. **

**I will start to write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**I promise. ***

**:)**

***I think**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am gonna start to write my 5th chapter. :) I think I got some things in mind, so you know. I saw that my story got over 300 views! THANK YOU! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING IT! I may not be the best writer in the world, but at least I got a chanse. ;)**

* * *

Fluttershy was done packing at last.

"All done." Fluttershy flew to her window. She looked outside. "Dark. everything is dark. The clouds, the rain." Fluttershy looked down at her hooves. "If the storm will last another day, how will I fly to fillydelfia?"

"I can be helpful." I familiar voice said. It was Discord, her husband. "I can fly with you." He put his eagle claw around her.

"Then wo will stay with Screwball?" Fluttershy gazed into his eyes. Discord smiled. He gave his wife a kiss. She gave him a kiss.

"Wait..." Fluttershy started to think. "If you are here, then who is watching Screwball?"

Discord called out to Screwball "SCREWBALL? ARE YOU DOING OK?" he waited for the answer. He looked back at Fluttershy. She was crossing her hooves. She looked at Discord.

"Daddy! The hay is burning!" Screwball answer at last.

"I-I better go and help her. Bye!" Discord slid out the door. He teleported downstairs to Screwball.

Fluttershy sighted.

"I hope you two don't burn down the house..." She smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the castle, Chocolaté was trying to fight the wind and rain.

"I hate rain." She mumbled as the rain pounded on her head. "It's raining rocks." She continued her way to the castle. She looked up at the huge colorful wall.

_Green and pink. Casual. _She continued her way to the main gate. _To my understanding, I should be visible for them to see. Hmm, maybe I can sneak from the back... That may give me some time to prepare... I am with a blue mark under my eye. Hmm... I think if I will jump and scream from a tree. No! I am not that stupid! Or maybe I should just lie down near the gates... _

The thoughts were endless, they could have been going into many directions on how to act, where to stand and the best explanation. Chocolate was walking around and around the house. She looked with her sapphire eyes into a room. In that very room sat fluttershy. Chocolaté just noticed something. She was looking at her. _  
_

_Oh! I must act now! _

Chocolaté started to fall and look hurt. She put some mud on her face and back. She fell into a dirty puddle and put on the most adorable face in the universe. She saw how the Pegasus disappeared from the room.

_She must be coming! I can't belive it! My plan is working perfectly! Though, I think I should move a little closer, just in case. _

As Chocolaté was moving closer and closer, there came a big banking noise from behind. Lightning, Thunder! Boom!

"AAAAH!" Chocolaté let out a scream. She fell on the ground covering her head with her paws. "HELP! HELP!"She started to wine, just like a little puppy.

Suddenly, something grabbed her by her neck. Chocotalé started to choke, but had strength to look up. She twisted her head to a yellow Pegasus with a long, pink mane. The Pegasus seemed familiar.

_Can it be? That wimpy Pegasus that looked out the window? _Chocolaté didn't know what to think. Fluttershy, who is not strong enough to lift her own daughter, lifted her; the dog who was almost the size of herself.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Fluttershy put on a brave face, though she had trouble carrying the huge animal. They started to land near the door. Fluttershy landed very softly and opened the door like nothing has happened. Lightning, thunder and another scream.

"Eeeeek!" Chocolaté was scared to even open her eyes. _My plan is ruined... Ruined! _All the thoughts were running through her head.

"What in the world?" Discord flew into the hallway. When he saw Fluttershy in the hallway carrying an animal, he stopped in his tracks.

"What- Who? Who is that? Or what is that? And whats it's doing in our house?

"Discord, don't just stand here! Bring some towels!" Fluttershy snapped at Discord. Discord summoned some towels and fluffy slippers to his beloved wife.

"Thank you. Now, if you can help me to bring our, um, visitor to the living room." Fluttershy pointed at the huge living room.

"But- We can't! We can't take somepony we don't know into our house!" Discord crosses his paw and claw.

"Discord!"e Fluttershy snapped again. She gave her husband a long, stare. She looked into his eyes. He looked into her eyes. Discord and Fluttershy stared at each other another minute. Meanwhile they stared, Chocolaté opened her eyes. She was still laying on the floor, with a towel on her back. She looked at them. _Exactly what are they doing? Staring contest? Umm hello? I am scared to death here! _

"Fine! Our visitor can be in the living room!" Discord turned around before flying to the kitchen. "But only for a week."

* * *

Fluttershy carried the visitor to the living room.

"There there, I will be back with a cup of tea and some medicine." Fluttershy looked at the big bruise, and the scratches. "Poor thing." Fluttershy mumbled as she flew out of the living room.

Chocolaté opend her eyes again. She looked around the cozy room. There was a huge sofa, the one she was lying on. Big paintings of Discord and Fluttershy. She looked at the fireplace. It was warm and beautiful. The room itself had big windows and cinamon color on the walls. _Not bad, not bad. _Thought Chocolaté. _Oh! Somepony is coming! _

"I were! Dofht woffy!" Fluttershy rushed into the living room. She was carrying medicine in her hooves, blankets on her back, holding tea on her head and a thermometer in her mouth. She put everything on a little table. She wiped the thermometer from her spit. She looked at the dog, who was lying on the couch peacefully.

"Ok! Time to make shure you ok!" She started to give her tea with a spoon. "This tea is supposed to make you feel better." Fluttershy smiled. She started to smile even more when the dog started to open her eyes.

"Ugggh... My head..." Chocolaté faked "where where am I? How did I get here?" Chocolaté started to look like she was panicking, looking around the living room, trying to make a impression like she didn't know whats going on.

"You are safe. I rescued you from the storm out there. I heard you scream all the way from the bathroom!" Fluttershy answered.

"Relay? You saved me?" Chocolaté smiled at Fluttershy, making her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you!"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Fluttershy sat down on the sofa beside her new friend. "My name is Fluttershy. What's your name?" She gave her new friend a pleasant smile.

"My name is Chocolaté." Chocolaté looked back at Fluttershy.

"But how did you get here? I didn't know you lived here."

"I am a-a-a-" Chocolaté looked around the room for a clue. She spotted a globe that was floating above a map. "I travel." She finished her sentence.

"But where are you from?" Fluttershy leaned closer.

"I am from..." And just now Chocolaté remembered that she can't reveal her identity. "I don't know where I was born. I was born traveling with my family."

"Oh, I see." Fluttershy held the tea in her hooves.

"But, I remember you. From somewhere" Chcocolaté smiled.

"I don't. I don't remember you. " Fluttershy started to think is if she saw Chocolaté somewhere before. "I don't"

"But I remember that you are one of the elements of harmony carriers. There is Rainbowdash, the loyal one, Pinkie Pie the laughter, Applejack the honest, Twilight the magical, Rarity the generosity gal, and you, the kind one." Chocolaté finished her paragraph.

"Oh my, you know allot." Fluttershy was amazed. "How old are you?"

"I am 15," Said Choccolaté proudly.

"Oh my, " Fluttershy almost dropped the tea. "I am only 30." Fluttershy smiled at her friend.

"Fluttershy," Discord flew in like a hurricane. "I need to know now!"

"What do you need to know?" Fluttrshy looked up at him.

"I need to know if this is an animal that can talk or if it's an animal that can't talk." Discord looked down at Chocolaté. "If she can talk, she will stay"

"Discord! She is a living creature! She is like us ponies, she traveled here, she knows about the elements of harmony, about everything! So she counts as a pony." Fluttershy was so annoyed she even started to get read in the face.

"Ok, ok, I am sorry I offended her kind" Discord sat down on the sofa. "But, really, what are you?"

"I am a plum dog. A Rubin one" Chocolaté said.

Discord and Fluttershy looked at each other. It was a long silence there.l A really long one. Fluttershy was the first one to break the silence with a invitation.

"How about you some to dinner with us and meet our daughter?"

"Wait, you have a DAUGHTER?!"

* * *

**This chapter is short, I guess I made it! I will be starting to write the 6th chapter tomorrow. :-D**


End file.
